Ixiolite-Nm (Aptos)
Ixiolite-Nb is an Ixiolite type gem, differentiated by the composition being a dioxide of Niobium. Appearance Ixiolite-Nb has the same basic appearance of all Ixiolites, including the Pale grey skin, short black boots, and dark grey pants separated from a silver long-sleeve shirt by a black belt with a diamond authority symbol on it. He has the same short blonde hair of all ixiolites, and the same sharp metallic blue eyes. However, he also has several qualities unique to his composition. His hair is styled to the right in the front, and he has his black gem on his left shoulderblade. The gemstone is surrounded by a blue/purple circle, which then extends curving in a wide parabola to the opposite shoulder and to the center of his chest. He likewise has a black cape like cloth, that he wears as a cape, but connected to his gem on two corners, the cloth cloaking the left side of his body, but is occasionally thrust behind his arm for ease of movement. Personality Ixiolite-Nm maintains the expected demeanor of his caste, wherein he has an adaotable and low will personality, keeping to the instructions that his master gives to him. However, he also has more of a unique personality when it is allowed, promoting his more intellectual persona. He enjoys learning and culture, and appreciates art and the intricacies of the visual elements of art. Ixiolite also idolizes the concept of real learning and the gaining of knowledge through either thought or empirical experience. To this end, they like to try new things and be adventurous, enjoying flights of fancy and games immensely. Furthermore, they enjoy teaching and guiding gems as well, finding the actions both simple and rewarding. While they seldom have time to indulge in what they enjoy, they are satisfied in their position, having only a passive desire for selfish motivations. Natural Abilities Ixiolite-Nm can fuse with Ixiolite-Ta (Aptos) and Ixiolite-Mn (Aptos) to form Coltan (Aptos) *Ixiolite-Mn has the normal abilities of a gem, but due to lack of efficiency and normally having other gems to do such acts, he refrains from most of such powers. *'Dart Proficiency': He is capable of summoning small darts, and throwing them precisely wherein they hit the proper target despite the variety of variables like air currents and temperature. This greatly increases accuracy in still objects, though it's generally blunt tip reduces permanent damage to targets, making combat difficult. **'Comprehensive Aim': Ixiolite is able to access a stronger magic of sorts by making his dart into a limited-space pocket dimension, which itself can generate small amounts of sparks, natural gas, superconducting niobium, and vibrations. Due to the small amounts made and difficulty of magic, this is usually only utilized for a comprehensive aiming trajectory, pre-planning a course for a dart to follow, with vibrations for mild shifts, superconductions to curve around or towards objects, and miniature combustion to turn more abruptly. When hitting something, this could be extended to mild burning, electric shocks, cold, or sonic shock. *'Ixiolite Sensitivity': As a servant, Ixiolites were granted with higher rates of detection and observance. This allows them to quickly do measurements, estimates, calculations, and motion observance. This is also used in serval communication, as Ixiolites are fluent in a trinary one-hand sign language, so that they may speak to one another without annoying the more important gems. Unique Abilities *'Universal Guide': Ixiolite is capable of producing small lights of any color they choose, which can be used as an extension of himself. This can be used to answer questions independently through moving towards an answer, navigating proper directions, and determining if a target is telling the truth, among other general tools. *Willpower Atunement: Ixiolite can fix themselves to a specific gem or gems, allowing them to carefully follow instructions without putting hardly any focus into the details, the actions simply coming naturally. This similarly works with mild thought processes and emotional responses, allowing for them to think and feel similar to how that gem had instructed them, though this is generally much weaker. **Psychic Vulnerability: Ixiolite is particularly vulnerable to psychic and otherwise mind based abilities. This allows for more thorough influence from a master, or for more easily empathized or telepathically read mind. This is derived from the will attunement, so this can be increased and decreased according to their masters instructions. Relationships WIP (Though he is especially fond of technician gems) Gemology *Ixiolite-Nm is a gem composed of the chemical formula Nm4O8, with an orthorhombic crystal structure. Trivia *Ironically, as a basic Ixiolite they have more personality and as many powers as when they are fused. *Due to their basic crystal structure and formula, they have great differences between different types of Ixiolites in personality and power, so they are commonly found to be fused to reduce individuality and rejection of order. Category:A to Z Category:OCs Category:Characters Category:Approved Characters